Cuando tu Corazón se acelera
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Continuación de Apagón. Bueno lo prometí, un regalo adelantado para mi amada Mio, no tanto de mi parte, Rated M, yes


Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia:

Otro fanfic de **Ryuamakusa4eva**

La continuación de Apagón

Vieron la clasificación (M) ? Si, entonces, creo que lo disfrutaran... sino, piquen a la flecha de "atrás".

**When A Heart Skip A Beat**

"Cuando tu corazón se acelera es porque estás enamorado de alguien, ¿cierto? pero... ¿de quién?..."

Disclaimer: No soy un genio, por eso K-ON no me pertenece ¬¬

* * *

_**Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato doki doki**_

"...¿Mio?..."

Salí de mis pensamientos y vi a Yui moviendo su mano en frente de mí. Parpadeé dos veces antes de murmurar, "¿...Eh...?"

"Es raro verte distraída, Mio..."

Luego sentí un tirón en la manga de mi chaqueta, lo que me hizo voltear a ver a la persona que estaba sentada a lado de mí, Ritsu. Me miraba con preocupación, así que le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza, como diciéndole que estaba bien, pero levantó una ceja, demostrando que aún se sentía un poco ansiosa.

Después de mirarme por un momento, suspiró y me sonrió antes de mirar su pastel y seguir comiéndolo.

Es tu culpa que estuviera distraída, Ritsu.

Ojala pudiera decir eso sin dudar, pero no, no soy capaz de decir esas palabras. Nunca, nunca he tenido el valor para decir algo así. Siempre ha sido mi debilidad, es difícil para mí ser honesta conmigo misma y decir algo que deseo.

Pero, aún podía decirle cosas a través de mis acciones, mis inocentes acciones.

"Ah, Ritsu"

Volteó su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Hm?"

Toqué la esquina de su labio y le limpié una mancha de pastel con mi dedo, luego, lo chupé y dije, "Tienes pastel en la orilla de tu boca, idiota." Me sonrió tímidamente, y no pude hacer nada más que sonreírle también.

Si, ésta era una de ellas, pero nunca hacía nada más, no tenía valor para hacerlo.

Como los besos, siempre ha sido Ritsu la que los empieza, desde aquel apagón del otro día, sentí que todo mi valor había sido drenado, esa vez cuando yo inicié, no, más bien la incité a que me besara cuando comí el Pocky, que obviamente sabía que estaba sosteniéndolo con su boca, y luego interrumpí su frase besándola.

Pero eso fue todo, no hice nada más después de eso. No había valor que me dejara decirle 'Te amo' después de ese día, o iniciar un beso, o... algo más.

Si, más, como suena, MÁS.

Exhalé en frustración y tomé mi taza de té. La llevé hasta mis labios y comencé a tomar.

"¿Saben qué Mio-chan, Ricchan? En estos días actúan como si estuvieran saliendo"

Escupí todo el té y Ritsu se atoró con su pastel.

Mugi limpiaba el desorden que hice y Azusa golpeó a Ritsu en la espalda. Tosí un poco antes de mirar a Yui con mi cara sonrojada. "¡E-es imposible! ¿C-cierto, Ritsu?" La miré, y ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Esto me confundió.

Vi a Ritsu y luego desvió su mirada, se rascó la cabeza antes de pararse. "Ehm... tengo que irme ahora..." la miré con una ceja levantada.

"... ¿de nuevo?" me sonrió de manera culpable y asentó antes de tomar su mochila y caminar hacia la puerta.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos con confusión, notamos que Ritsu se había estado yendo temprano y no sabíamos por qué. Cada vez que le preguntaba, evadía la pregunta y cambiaba el tema, y me hacía sentir muy, muy, ansiosa.

"...Mio." salí de mis pensamientos y mire a la persona que me llamaba, vi a Ritsu estando a lado de la puerta, moviendo su mano, pidiéndome que me acercara. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé con confusión.

Cuando salí, inmediatamente cerró la puerta. Ahí afuera, mientras mi ansiedad crecía, tomó mi mejilla, bajó mi cabeza y me besó profundamente en los labios. La sangre llegó a mis mejillas, y mis ojos se abrieron completamente.

Estaba tan impresionada que olvidé reclamarle, salí de mi trance una vez que la calidez de sus labios me dejó. Estaba a punto de inclinarme otra vez, pero su dedo índice tocó mis labios, previniéndome de no hacerlo. No salieron palabras de nuestros labios, sonrío disculpándose antes de retirar su mano, despidiéndose de mí y bajando las escaleras.

Toqué mis labios, mi cara todavía estaba roja.

Me sentí feliz de que me besara, pero algo no estaba bien. No sólo el hecho que había estado actuando raro, a veces, sentía que estaba demasiado ocupada que no tenía tiempo para mí, últimamente no hablaba mucho conmigo, y esa no era su forma de ser.

Un gruñido salió de mi boca, sacudí mi cabeza y regresé al salón de música. Me senté en mi lugar y miré al asiento vacío a lado de mí antes de tomar el tenedor y comer el pastel que estaba preparado para mí.

"Mio-senpai, ¿crees que Ritsu-senpai tiene novio?" casi me atoró con el pastel cuando Azusa preguntó eso.

Por instinto, le dije, "¡I-imposible! Digo, ella esta conm-ehm, digo... ¡aún es muy joven para eso!" Si hubiera podido, habría golpeado mi frente en la mesa, eso sonó definitivamente estúpido. Estuve a punto de decir que estaba con Ritsu así que no había forma de que estuviera con alguien más, y me sentí muy estúpida.

"Ehhh... estás inesperadamente chapada a la antigua, Mio-senpai..." reí nerviosamente por el comentario de Azusa.

Pero algo vino a mi mente, por la forma que ha estado actuando últimamente, era posible que estuviera con alguien más. Esto me molesto, pero decidí olvidarlo. Pensaba que Ritsu no era así. Porque... estaba conmigo... ¿cierto?

* * *

Ahora, dudaba de esas palabras, Ritsu estaba actuando verdaderamente extraño y siempre estaba ocupada. Habían pasado como tres días desde aquello pero ella actuaba más y más raro, ni siquiera podía localizarla por teléfono en la noche, y eso me hizo enloquecer.

"Chicas, hoy tengo que irme temprano de nuevo..." dijo Ritsu y se levantó

...Fue suficiente.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?" la sujeté y las otras me voltearon a ver, sorprendidas por mi repentina reacción.

La vi flaquear y me miró nerviosamente. "¡Te...tengo algo que hacer!"

Gruñí, antes de golpear la mesa y pararme. "¿Cómo qué? ¿Salir a algún lado con alguien?" me miró confundida, y yo la miraba enojada.

"... ¿Qué?"

"No me salgas con 'Qué' Ritsu, últimamente te vas temprano, ¡y no puedo ni localizarte por teléfono en la noche!"

Ritsu se torció, miró a otro lado, sin enfrentar mis flameantes ojos que demostraban lo enojada que estaba.

Luego, tartamudeó, "M-mira, Mio... tengo algo importante que hacer~"

Señalé a la puerta. "...Largo. Vete y has... ¡lo que sea que haces!"

"...¡Muy bien!" tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y se fue así no más. Por un momento, antes de irse, me miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada herida en su cara.

Me senté en mi silla y puse mi rostro en mi mano. La habitación estaba en silencio, no salieron palabras ni de Mugi ni de Azusa, tampoco palabras bobas de Yui, todo estaba callado e incómodo, exhalé en mi mano y refunfuñé.

Después de un momento de silencio, escuché que Mugi habló. "Ehm...¿qué les parece... si vamos a algún lado esta noche...?" y así, rompió la atmósfera fría y silenciosa. Llamó mi atención, levanté la vista y la dirigí hacia ella.

Yui fue la primera en responder. "¿Eh? ¿A dónde, Mugi-chan?"

"Bueno... esta ese café que acaba de abrir, cerca de aquí..."

Y luego Azusa habló. "Ah, ¿podrá ser el Café Amour?" Qué nombre tan cliché, pensé.

"¡Si!"

Yui tenía una ceja levantada. "¿Cómo supiste que ese era el café del que Mugi hablaba?"

"Es muy famoso en mi clase, así que sólo lo supuse..."

"Ahh... ¡Vamos entonces!"

"Estoy libre está noche, así que también voy."

Mugi aplaudió y sonrió, luego me volteó a ver "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Incliné mi cabeza y pensé, no tenía nada que hacer en la noche así que, acepté. Mugi sonrió más y Yui levantó sus brazos al aire celebrando.

"¿Y Ritsu-senpai?" me estremecí y fruncí el ceño al escuchar su nombre. Sólo por hoy, no quería escuchar ese nombre.

Mugi entendió que me molesté y parecía un poco preocupada. Después de eso, decidió llamar a Ritsu. Pero tal como pensé, Ritsu rechazó la invitación y colgó muy rápido, igual que como lo hace con mis llamadas.

Más tarde, estaba sentada en frente de mi laptop, navegando por Internet con una mueca en mi cara. Esa era mi forma de borrar mi aburrimiento, aburrimiento y molestia. Aún me sentía un poco molesta por la actitud de Ritsu, pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable, le había gritado y la acusé de lo que no tenía evidencia.

Tal vez debí preguntarle amablemente...

Creo que soy del tipo irritable, pero no lo había notado.

Mientras estaba hundida en mis pensamientos, accidentalmente di click en una página que no había visto. Cuando finalmente salí de mis pensamientos, vi las terribles imágenes en el monitor, no, no eran imágenes de horror...

...Era porno.

Grité y cerré mis ojos, mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Pero antes de evitar ver las imágenes, dudosamente abrí un ojo. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando vi una categoría que llamó mi atención.

Lésbico.

No sabía por que, pero no pude cerrar los ojos cuando vi esa categoría. Sentí que mi mano se movía sola y dio click ahí. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando vi las imágenes, no pude evitar convertir esas personas en 'alguien'.

Cuando ya no lo aguanté, me rendí ante mi deseo.

Una hora después, tenía mi cabeza en el teclado, no me importaba si escribía algo. Estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente, sentí que iba a golpear mi cabeza contra el teclado sin parar.

Me sentía realmente estúpida... tuve una pelea con Ritsu y luego hice esto con su cara rondando en mi mente... ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Volteé desde el teclado, vi un puñado de pañuelos regados en el escritorio, gruñí en frustración y me paré. Antes de limpiar el escritorio, noté que primero tenía que lidiar con mi ropa interior, gruñí una vez más.

Cuando terminé de limpiar el desorden, me acosté en la cama y suspiré. Vi al techo y me hundí en un pensamiento. Me he sentido así por un tiempo, no importaba si estaba enojada, o molesta, la cara de esa idiota siempre aparecía en mi cabeza.

...ya fuera de buena o mala manera.

Estaba un poco desesperada, de mala manera.

Luego de ese día, poco a poco me desesperé por ella, necesitaba más y más de ella... pero, no podía decírselo a la cara. Me sentía incómoda en mi sueño a menos que abrazara una almohada pensando que era ella, sentí la necesidad de que su calor me abrumara, sentía el deseo... pero no podía hacer nada por ello... era muy cobarde para hacer eso.

Realmente actuaba como una niña.

Otro suspiro salió de mis labios, me froté las sienes para calmar mi mente. Después que mi mente se quedó en blanco por un momento, recordé lo que les había prometido a las chicas. Con eso, me levanté y abrí el guardarropa para vestirme, decidí que un baño sería perfecto para aclarar mi mente.

* * *

"Mio-chan" vi a Yui moviéndose su mano con una sonrisa en sus labios, y con ella estaban Mugi y Azusa. Noté que faltaba una persona, traté de ignorarlo, pero no pude hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño.

Me acerqué a las chicas con una sonrisa, y desde ahí caminamos hasta el café, el Café Amour. Cuando llegamos, sin dudar entramos y sentimos la acogedora atmósfera del lugar. Era muy cómodo y adaptado a mi gusto. Me gustaba la atmósfera tranquila y madura.

Cuando encontramos nuestro lugar, un mesero llegó inmediatamente y nos dio el menú. Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sentir que no era tan diferente de nuestras 'actividades del club', oh bueno, al menos era un ambiente diferente que me gustaba más.

Después de terminar de ordenar, miré a las demás en silencio. Vi que Mugi, Yui y Azusa estaban en su propio mundo, hablaban del café con emoción, bueno, en el caso de Azusa, trataba de calmar a Yui de su gran emoción.

No pude encontrar la forma de unirme a su conversación, luego, retiré mi vista de mis amigas y miré alrededor para observar el interior del café. El color de las paredes era relajante, la elegancia podía verse en las mesas y sillas. Cuando vi la barra, noté las botellas y las copas que lo hacían ver más elegante.

Cuando mire más alrededor del bar, sentí que mi corazón se aceleró. Ahí vi a alguien, con cabello castaño desordenado y un fleco rebelde, usando un par de lentes. No supe por qué, pero ese chico, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Tal vez era por su aspecto. Su cabello podía lucir desordenado, pero su apariencia era muy apuesta. O tal vez era su cara, le daba una mirada femenina, pero fuerte y elegante.

Tenía cuerpo pequeño, podía ser más bajo que yo, pero su baja estatura era vencida por esos ojos que, detrás de esos lentes, podían atravesar a cualquiera, era intimidante, pero le daba un gentil aspecto.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ya había visto sus ojos.

Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, y desde la esquina de mi ojo, vi a mis amigas dejar de hablar y mirarme confundidas. Salí de mi trance y las miré, todavía sonrojada.

"...¿Te estás sonrojando, Mio-chan?" Yui me atacó con una pregunta.

"¿Q-qué? ¡No!"

Yui tenía una mirada traviesa y miró en dirección a donde yo estaba viendo, "¿Quién será?... ¡Ah, debe ser ese chico!" apuntó a la barra, las otras voltearon, y yo también.

Levanté una ceja, el chico que había visto había sido remplazado por alguien de cabello castaño y guapo, pero él era alto, a diferencia del que había visto antes. Estaba confundida, pero antes que pudiera pensar, Yui comenzó a balbucear que me habían flechado. Lo negué, pero era persistente. Azusa, nuevamente trató de calmar a Yui mientras Mugi sólo las miraba sonriente.

Y nuestras órdenes llegaron.

Mientras comimos, hablamos sobre varias cosas, pero me di cuenta que ellas trataron de no hablar de Ritsu en frente de mí. Mientras hablábamos, aunque mi mente divagaba, la imagen de ese chico aparecía, traté de olvidarlo, pero no pude.

Eso era... extraño.

Este sentimiento... era el mismo que cuando veía a Ritsu, mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo, me sonrojo cuando la veo, pero ¿Por qué sentí lo mismo cuando vi a ese chico?

¿Podría ser que mis sentimientos por Ritsu estaban empezando a perderse?

No... no... era imposible.

La amo, en verdad, tanto que puede ponerme en estado de desesperación, pero ¿por qué mi corazón se puso así cuando vi a alguien más?

¿Podría ser que fue Ritsu fue sustituida sólo por como luce él?

No... la forma en que me sentí cuando lo vi... ella no fue sustituida... en ese momento cuando lo vi, sabía que había una sola frase en una esquina de mi corazón.

'Lo deseaba'

Gruñí y enterré mi cara en mi mano, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón estaba confundido, ya no sabía a quién rayos amaba. Primero, traté de calmarme, así podía pensarlo claramente después, aún era posible que estuviera confundida.

No... debía...debía estar confundida...

* * *

Estaba ahí, viendo al pastel en frente de mí con una mirada en blanco, levanté mi mirada y vi a Ritsu comiendo su pastel. Fruncí el ceño, no me hablaba desde lo del incidente de ayer, además estaba sentada en frente de mí, ya no a lado mío.

Yui, sentada a lado de Ritsu, sonrió y le dio un codazo. "¡Ricchan, fue una pena que no pudieras venir anoche! Mio-chan tuvo un flechazo con un mesero, ¡Era alto y guapo!"

Oh no

Se escuchó que un tenedor golpeó un plato, dudosamente busqué la fuente del sonido, y encontré a Ritsu con los ojos abiertos completamente y su tenedor en el plato. Me asusté. Ya teníamos una pelea, no quería que empeorara con esto.

Entrecerró sus ojos. Su mirada me aterró. "Oh... ¿así que tuvo un flechazo...?"

"¡E-espera Ritsu! ¡Eso no es verdad!"

No... esto no puede estar pasando...

"¿Qué no es verdad?" Tanto sus palabras como su mirada eran realmente hirientes, no pude más que estremecerme.

"B-bueno, es... ehh...yo..." no pude negarlo honestamente, ya que era verdad, el mesero me hizo sentir algo. De hecho, cuando lo analicé en la noche, su cara todavía rondaba mi mente y no sabía por qué.

Mis puños temblaron, me levanté bruscamente, era hora de mirarla con ira "¿Qué me dices tú? ¡Nunca me dices porque te vas temprano y porque no contestas mis llamadas en la noche!"

Ella gruñó y giró sus ojos, con el ceño fruncido me dijo, "Es suficiente Mio." Abrí mis ojos completamente, Ritsu se levantó, su mirada aún atravesaba mi piel. "No estoy de humor para escuchar a alguien que no me escucha."

Las otras nos miraban alternadamente, parecían no entender la situación.

"¿Qu-"

"...Últimamente siento que no me correspondes."

Me paralicé al oír esa oración, sabía lo que quería decir, se refería a mi cobardía. Nunca hice nada con ella, no llegamos lejos, no besos de mi parte, no un 'Te amo', nada.

¿Podía ser que estuviera ansiosa por mi culpa? ¿Podía ser que se iba temprano... por qué estaba enojada conmigo?

No sólo eso... la situación empeoró cuando Yui mencionó aquello, algo que ni siquiera podía negar, y creo que fue lo que enojo tanto a Ritsu. ¿Quién no se enojaría con la persona que nunca le hace nada a su pareja, y además siente algo por otro?

Ritsu gruñó. "Es todo, me voy a casa." Tomó su mochila y se fue, mientras me quedé congelada sólo podía ver su como se iba.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que...pero... ¿qué cosa?

Y parada ahí, sin siquiera tratar de alcanzarla y darle una explicación.

¿Por qué no puedo ser valiente y hablarle? ¿Por qué tengo esta cobarde e infantil personalidad?

"Mio-chan..." escuché a Mugi, volteé mi cabeza hacia ella. Ella y las demás tenían la misma mirada confundida. Parecía que se dieron que había algo detrás de nuestra pelea, algo más serio.

Desvié mis ojos de ellas, "Yo...yo… ehm… también me voy a casa..." no podía decirles la verdad, nuevamente, por mi cobardía.

* * *

Estaba realmente molesta. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, distraída. No podía ordenar el problema en mi cabeza. Pero comprendí, que todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa, primero, era tan cobarde que ni siquiera hacía algo para devolver el afecto que Ritsu me daba, segundo, Yui le dijo a Ritsu sobre lo ocurrido con aquella persona...

...y ni siquiera lo negué.

¿Fue mi culpa que termináramos peleando así?

¿Fue por qué soy una cobarde?

¿Fue por qué... sentí algo por alguien más?

Un flechazo... ahora que mi corazón se aceleró por alguien más... no quería creer que cuando dicen 'Cuando tu corazón se acelera, estás enamorada'. No, no quería creerlo, no PODÍA creerlo.

"Ritsu es la única... Ritsu es la única..." cerré fuertemente mis ojos, repitiendo desesperadamente esa frase una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando comprendí algo, yo, no importaba que, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la figura de ese chico.

"No... no... no... Sólo... Sólo estoy confundida... Sólo estoy confundida..."

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo olvidar ese chico?

"...Ah."

Algo llegó a mi mente. Comprendí, que pensarlo sola no me ayudaría, y también, había otro problema además del chico. Ritsu aún no me decía porque siempre se iba temprano, y porque no la podía localizar.

...Una charla.

Lo que necesitaba era hablar con ella.

Para ser honestas... o nuestra relación no duraría.

Así es, necesitaba hablar con ella, y hacer algo para demostrarle mis sentimientos. Ya que sólo hablar... no ayudaría mucho, necesitaba actuar.

Aún con mi cuerpo temblando, me levanté, y caminé al guardarropa para cambiar el incómodo uniforme que me hacía sentir... sofocada.

* * *

Cada paso que daba hacia su casa era pesado, muy pesado. Sólo quería dar la vuelta y regresar a casa, pero concientemente tenia que detenerme de hacer eso. Si no iba y hablaba con ella, sabía que lo lamentaría para siempre.

Me detuve, y miré hacia arriba.

Ahora, sólo tenía que levantar mi brazo y tocar el timbre... pero mi brazo se sentía tan pesado que no se movió ni un centímetro. Tragué e intenté con todas mis fuerzas mover mi brazo, y cuando finalmente se movió, lo dirigí al timbre...

"...¿Mio?..." Mi cuerpo se tenso. Reconocía esa voz.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con par de ojos ámbar. La expresión en su cara parecía un poco sorprendida pero luego la cambió por una mirada en blanco, con una sonrisa de ligera molestia. Bajé la vista para evadir su mirada, mis manos estaban apretadas fuertemente.

Sentí una brisa pasar a mi lado, levanté la mirada para ver que Ritsu ya no estaba ahí. Vi a través de mi hombro para ver la puerta abierta, antes de que me mirara.

"...¿No vas entrar?" me preguntó, con un tono de voz... algo frío.

Entró y yo la seguí, nos quitamos los zapatos, y nuevamente la seguí. Mis ojos vieron alrededor, levanté una ceja cuando me di cuenta que la casa estaba quieta y en silencio. Concluí que sus padres y hermano salieron, de nuevo.

Subimos las escaleras hacia su cuarto, apreté mis pantalones y la mire con nerviosismo. Pronto nos encontramos en un incómodo silencio dentro de su habitación.

Y luego ella rompió el silencio "...Estás aquí para hablar, ¿cierto?" me estremecí y la mire, antes de afirmar lentamente.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, luego palmeó el espacio vacío a lado de ella. Con duda, me acerqué y me senté a su lado, mis ojos no daban señal de querer mirarla. En el momento que me senté a su lado, sentí que quería acercar mi mano y tocarla, pero me detuve.

Inhalé, ahora debía hablar con ella, a fondo. Pero primero "Ritsu... mira... lo siento" Si, una disculpa, es la clave para todo.

Y luego hubo otro terrible silencio, antes de que ella murmurara, "No, YO lo siento" mis ojos se abrieron completamente, luego la volteé a ver.

"Pero-"

"Mira, estás ansiosa y por eso estás molesta, ¿cierto?" Se quedó callada por un momento antes de seguir hablando. "...y lamento haberte gritado así antes..."

Luego decidí ir directo al grano, "¿Por qué siempre te vas temprano, Ritsu?"

Permaneció en silencio antes que desviara la mirada. "...Estaba trabajando medio tiempo."

Ritsu bajó su mirada y se sonrojó antes de continuar, "...por ti... quería sorprenderte así que guardé silencio" me quedé paralizada, la miré sorprendida, no podía creer lo que dijo.

¿Ritsu? ¿Trabajando?

Eso suena raro... una Ritsu trabajadora fue algo que nunca pasó por mi cabeza, era muy... raro. Y además ¿dijo... 'por ti'?

"¿Por qué...?" Si, era lo único que quería saber

"Tu... dijiste que... escaparías conmigo de ser necesario... yo... yo sólo..." desvió la mirada, su cara estaba roja hasta las orejas.

Oh Dios mío, no podía creer que tomara tan en serio las palabras del día del apagón. Estaba en shock, cuando me recuperé, sentí que estaban a punto de salirme lágrimas, el sentimiento de que tu persona amada vaya tan en serio contigo es... hermoso, e indescriptible

No pude hacer nada más que volverme enamorar de ella, y había olvidado por completo mi ansiedad.

Fue todo.

No pude evitar que mis brazos, que ansiaban su calor, se quedaran quietos, la rodeé por el cuello para abrazarla. Gritó y no pudo mantener el equilibrio, así que caímos a la cama, haciéndome quedar encima de ella, con mi cara metida entre sus mechones cafés.

Mis hombros temblaban un poco, trataba de evitar que la emoción me dominara. ¿Por qué Ritsu era tan amable conmigo? ...era la pregunta que siempre había tenido en mi cabeza, pero esta vez su amabilidad había sido demasiado, me conmovió y me hizo muy, muy feliz.

No salieron palabras de nuestras bocas, sólo una caricia en mi cabeza, la que sentí muy relajante. La abracé por un rato más antes de soltarla y levantarme, la miré directo a los ojos y ella tocó mi mejilla gentilmente mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sentí que el valor apareció dentro de mí, fue el mismo sentimiento que en el apagón de aquel día. Fue todo, ya no debía actuar como una cobarde, tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma, tenía que demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

Con ese valor, me incliné hacia ella mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hice lo mismo y nuestros labios se tocaron. Extrañaba mucho sus labios...

Sentí que la mano que tenía en mi mejilla me empujaba, profundizando el beso. La besé apasionadamente sin dudar, sentí que su garganta vibraba, parecía ser un gemido, y luego sentía algo húmedo pasar por mis labios, me rendí ante su deseo.

Sus besos estaban haciéndome querer más, más y más... no pude más que frotar mi lengua con la suya ansiosamente, siguió mi ritmo, pero sentí que no era suficiente. La besé ferozmente, algo poco común en mí, haciéndola gritar un poco. Sabía que estaba sorprendida, y yo también.

No podía parar, parecía que algo dentro de mí había despertado y ahora estaba volviéndome salvaje. Lo que me detuvo fue la necesidad de aire, finalmente me separé, pero nuestros labios aún estaban a centímetros. Sentí su cálida respiración, y juro que ella sintió la mía.

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con una expresión sorprendida en su cara. Cuando entendí por que me estaba mirando así, sentí que la sangre me llegó a las mejillas. Desvié mis ojos de los suyos, sintiéndome avergonzada. Sentí un fugaz beso en mis labios. Abrí por completo mis ojos y la mire, vi que sus labios formaron una sonrisa, su característica sonrisa que encuentro encantadora.

Se levantó lentamente, grité cuando nuestra posición cambió, y ahora me encontraba sentada en su regazo. Instintivamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Sentí que su mano retiró algunos mechones de mi cara y me dio una gentil mirada.

De nuevo, sentí algo.

Este sentimiento... este sentimiento de desesperación... este sentimiento... de desearla... que había sentido desde hace tiempo...

"...Ritsu..." murmuré con una voz baja, casi ronroneando, mi tono reflejaba lo que sentía, y lo hice inconscientemente.

Me miró confundida por un momento antes de abrir sus ojos completamente, parecía que notó algo por mi tono de voz. No podía decir nada, pero aún tenía valor para decir algo a través de mi acción.

Mi **'inocente' **acción.

Rocé sus brazos gentilmente antes de deslizar mis manos dentro de sus mechones castaños, me acerqué a ella, e intenté llenar mis ojos con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. De hecho me sentí avergonzada por actuar así, hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido, pero no podía detenerme, era como si mi cuerpo se moviera sólo, por instinto.

Ritsu cerró sus ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, luego dirigió su cara a mi cuello, presionando sus labios suavemente en él. Cuando comenzó a besarme ahí, sentí que me estaba haciendo una pregunta, a la que yo le contesté, cuando mordió la parte pulsante de mi cuello, gimiendo su nombre suavemente.

Se detuvo en seco, antes de hacerse para atrás y darme una mirada interrogante. Otra pregunta, supuse. Esta vez le contesté con un casto beso. No más cobardía, ya no me iba a contener más. Ahora debía probarle, demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. No quería ningún otro mal entendido entre nosotras, quería confirmar mis sentimientos por ella.

Retiré mis labios y acerqué mí frente a la suya, sentí que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, sentí su calor, sentí que su mirada vagaba en mis ojos. Nuestras mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas, ambas nos sentíamos avergonzadas, tanto como para decir o preguntar algo, sólo podíamos depender de nuestras acciones e instintos.

Ambas entendimos la señal, entendimos lo que nuestras acciones significaban, pero estábamos dudando, porque esta era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación así. Pero yo sabía que una tenía que hacer algo para decirle a la otra que esto debía continuar, así que traté de ser un poco más atrevida.

Una de mis manos buscó el contorno de una de las suyas, la encontré alrededor de mi cintura. Toqué su mano, la sujeté y la llevé hacia el dobladillo de mi camisa, luego la dirigí hacia adentro, tocando mi estómago, lo que me hizo tensarme un poco.

Eso parece haberle dicho lo suficiente, ella comenzó a no dudar, hice lo mismo y también dejé de contenerme. Mis manos fueron a su cabeza, tocando su diadema amarilla, se la quité y la arrojé a algún lugar de la cama, una vez que su fleco cayó naturalmente a su frente, vi algo que me sorprendió mucho.

Abrí mis ojos por completo, no podía creer lo que vi en frente de mí.

"...Eras... tú..." después de un largo rato sin hablar, finalmente pude decir algo, aunque mi voz sonó ronca y sin aliento.

Ritsu levantó una ceja, poniendo una mirada dudosa. "...¿Eh?..."

"...El chico 'que me flechó'... eras... tú..." parecía que con esa oración comprendió algo.

"Mio... ¿el café al que fueron era... el Café Amour?" asenté, luego continuó, "...Ahí... es donde trabajo..."

Grité, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. "...Trabajas, ¿con ropa de chico?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"... ¿y con un par de lentes?"

"...El dueño dice que luzco 'guapo' así."

Oh si, luces realmente guapo con lentes... claro, no dije eso en voz alta.

"Pero espera... ¿no dijo Yui que era un chico alto?"

"Cuando ella volteó, ya no estabas ahí, estaba ese chico alto..."

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Así que... ¿Me flecho la misma persona a la que siempre he amado?

No hicimos nada más que reírnos segundos después, ambas nos sentimos muy estúpidas. Nuestra pelea comenzó porque Ritsu se iba temprano, lo que me puso ansiosa, mientras que ella trabajaba por lo que había dicho, luego nuestra pelea empeoró porque me flechó alguien más, mientras que ese alguien era ella misma.

Cuando dejamos de reír, nos miramos a los ojos, se formó una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Se inclinó y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus labios presionándose con los míos, profundice su beso inclinando mi cabeza a un lado.

Mis manos llegaron a sus brazos, apretándolos levemente mientras mordí gentilmente su labio, abrió su boca, pero no me dejó entrar, metió su lengua y me dominó, gemí, no en protesta, porque me gusta cuando me domina, me pone la piel de gallina y siento mariposas en el estómago.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras nos besábamos, y las dejó en mi trasero. Me di cuenta, que me quería hacer enojar, pero no le dije nada, sólo por esta vez.

Sentí que sus labios me dejaron, movió sus manos hacia arriba, a mi estómago y siguió subiendo, levantando mi camisa un poco, el aire frío tocó mi estómago y me puso nuevamente la piel de gallina.

Cuando subió un poco más, me sonrojé y detuve sus manos con las mías. Al principio me miró confundida, pero cuando vio mis mejillas sonrojadas, retiró sus manos y sonrió.

"...Sólo soy yo..." susurró con una voz muy gentil y su sonrisa creció. Su tono de voz sonó muy ronca en mi oído, hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido, también, su figura sin-diadema y esos ojos penetrantes -o más bien entrecerrados porque su fleco tapaba su visión- perforando mi piel tampoco ayudaban.

Todavía me daba pena el hecho de tener que quitarme la ropa, desvíe la mirada y me sonrojé más.

Una risita salió de sus labios "...Entonces apaguemos la luz"

Regresé la mirada, sólo para ver otra de sus típicas sonrisas. Luego, me puse a pensar en su idea, apagar la luz podría hacerme sentir menos avergonzada. Cuando me decidí, la mire y asenté lentamente, aprobando su idea. Soltó otra risita y mi cara se puso roja.

Me levanté de ella lentamente y caminé hacia el interruptor. Cuando apagué la luz, temblé por la oscuridad, mire alrededor cautelosamente, sintiendo miedo por el cuarto oscuro. Una gentil voz diciendo mi nombre fue lo único que me calmó, igual que mi miedo disminuyó. Vi una silueta de ella gracias a la luz de la calle que se filtraba por la cortina de la ventana, caminé hacia ella.

El cuarto estaba realmente oscuro, pero podía ver... una sonrisa, juro que vi una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando volví a sentarme en su regazo, esos labios capturaron inmediatamente los míos, ella en verdad ya no estaba dudando. Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí, Ritsu se sentía igual que yo, ese sentimiento de deseo... lo tenía, lo sentía.

Por eso fue que nuestras acciones, nuestros instintos, se sincronizaron. Una simple acción, sin decir nada, significaba una completa oración.

Si... definitivamente no lamentaría entregarme a ella.

Estaba segura de mi decisión, no regresaría.

Besándola apasionadamente, la empujé, acostándola en la cama. Dejó salir un pequeño grito, sorprendida por mi repentina acción, pero luego sentí que sus labios formaron una sonrisa en los míos, eso me dijo que me estaba molestando.

Pellizqué su brazo, se rió, gruñí y deslice mi lengua cuando abrió su boca, remplazando su risa con un gritito. Esta vez, yo la dominaba, froté mi lengua con la suya un poco feroz, y me enviaba electricidad a través del cuerpo. Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, me acercaba a ella mientras la escuchaba gemir, se rindió ante mi dominio y siguió mi ritmo.

Me hizo sentir muy acalorada, quería quitarme la ropa en ese momento. Mientras pensaba eso, sentí que esas manos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa, la sujeto, antes de levantarla lentamente. Mis labios se retiraron y la miré, todavía me daba vergüenza, y parecía que ella lo sabía.

Nuevamente, escuché su gentil voz diciendo mi nombre, pero ahora fueron varias veces, tratando de calmarme mientras levantaba mi camisa.

Cuando me calmé, me levanté y la dejé quitármela, cuando lo hizo temblé por el frío que tocaba mi piel y mi cara se sonrojó. Di un gritito cuando sentí las manos de Ritsu recorriendo de mis hombros a mi pecho, sus manos se tensaron por un segundo, antes de bajar hasta mi cintura, sus cálidos toques me acaloraban y me ponían la piel de gallina.

Sus manos volvieron a subir, esta vez tocaron mi sostén, sabía lo que quería decir con eso, desvíe la mirada y me sonrojé más.

"...Adelante..."

Se levantó, me acercó a ella y me dio besos de mariposa desde el cuello hasta los hombros, gemí al contacto de sus labios. Mientras me besaba, sus manos tocaron el broche de mi sostén, dudó por un segundo antes de desabrocharlo y quitármelo lentamente, sin que sus labios dejaran mi piel.

Mi mano tapó mi boca, tratando de evitar gemir cuando tocaba mis pechos. Los acariciaba con extremo cuidado, gentileza, y con un poco de duda mientras sus besos bajaban hacia ahí, mordí mi labio fuertemente cuando sentí sus labios rozando mis erectos pezones.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de mi boca cuando sentí algo húmedo en mis pezones, me estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando ya no lo pude resistir, la empuje a la cama, desconectando su boca de mi pecho.

Pensé que era algo injusto que sólo yo expusiera mi piel. Tomé el bordo de su camisa, la mano que aún tenía en mi pecho la dirigió a mi mejilla, incliné mi cabeza con su caricia antes de quitarle la camisa.

Se levantó un poco así que fue fácil quitársela. Ritsu no parecía tan avergonzada, bueno, sabía que no lo estaría, Ritsu no es como yo, una cobarde, ella es valiente, y atrevida, tan atrevida que luego de quitarle la camisa, ella misma se quitó el sostén, así de fácil.

Ahora estábamos piel contra piel, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando sentí su pecho en mi piel, me sentía tan apenada que huir y regresar a casa sonaba muy bien en ese momento, pero claro, tenía que olvidarme de eso, esto debía continuar, quería confirmarle mis sentimientos aquí y ahora.

Con ambas sin sostén, sólo quedaba una prenda más en nuestros cuerpos. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, sujetó una de mis manos, y la dirigió hacia ahí, inhalé profundamente antes de tratar de quitársela, y mientras lo hacía, sus manos hacían lo mismo.

Con esa última vestimenta, era todo, nuestra última ropa. Con duda, toqué la última prenda que ocultaba cierta parte de su cuerpo, tragué saliva y la deslicé lentamente hasta sus muslos, mientras ocultaba mi cabeza roja en su hombro, aunque no se pudiera ver, debido a la oscuridad.

Cuando se la quité, ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, con eso hundí más mi cabeza en su hombro. Luego de quitarme la última ropa de mi cuerpo, sentí que el aire frío atravesaba mi ser, lo que me hizo temblar un poco.

Sentí su cálida respiración en mi oído, luego me dio suaves besos en él mientras me acercaba más a ella, nuestra piel desnuda hizo contacto, su calor pasaba a mi cuerpo. Se sintió tan bien tenerla así.

Aquí, estaba el problema. ¿Cuando deberíamos empezar? ¿Ahora? ¿Y quién debería empezar?

Aunque había visto todas esas... cosas, cuando era en serio, estaba completamente perdida.

¿Que debería hacer? Levantarme y... ¿hacerlo?

¿Y-y si la lastimo cuando lo haga?

...Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar por pensar en ello.

Escuché un suspiro antes de sentir que acostaban mi cuerpo en la cama, abrí mis ojos y vi la sombra de Ritsu encima de mí, inclinó su cabeza y se detuvo a centímetros de la mía antes de susurrar, "...Yo me encargo..." me sonrojé por enésima vez.

Levanté mis manos y agarré sus hombros, cerró el espacio entre nuestras caras presionando sus labios en los míos gentilmente, y yo no perdí tiempo en responderle.

Los besos de Ritsu siempre son gentiles, incluso aunque se vuelvan feroces. Sus besos pueden ser feroces, pero emiten gentileza, y nunca fallan en hacerme sentir tan... increíble.

Di un gritito en su boca cuando sentí sus dedos comenzar a recorrer mis muslos, y lentamente iba hacia mi centro, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola fuertemente, sin que dejara su boca, traté de concentrarme en regresarle los besos mientras me dio una ligera caricia, pero mis labios comenzaron a temblar y olvidaron moverse.

Ritsu dejó mis labios en su lugar comenzó a darme besos de mariposa en el cuello, incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio. Tuve que morder mi labio cuando sentí sus dedos dirigirse hacia mi ser, antes que finalmente deslizara un dedo, dentro de mí.

Grité justo en su oído cuando sentí otro dedo dentro antes que comenzara a moverlo adentro y afuera, temblé y no pude hacer nada más que apretarla fuertemente con mis brazos. Fue despacio al principio, pero luego comenzó a moverlo más rápido. Hundí mi cara en su hombro para ahogar mi gemido.

Cuando sentí sus dedos moverse dentro, accidentalmente tocó un punto que me hizo temblar y gritar su nombre, luego ella se movió mientras sus dedos seguían rozando ese punto.

Cuando no pude contener más mis gemidos, inconscientemente mordí su hombro para ahogarlo, la escuché quejarse.

Me besó el oído y susurró, "Está bien Mio... no hay nadie más que nosotras... y yo quiero escuchar tu voz" sus palabras me hicieron detenerme y gritar libremente su nombre.

Luego movió su cabeza y capturó mis labios antes de mover su mano más rápido, gemí en su boca mientras mis manos llegaron hasta su cabello las deslicé en él y lo jalé un poco.

Mi cuerpo, especialmente la parte baja de mi abdomen, comenzó a sentirse caliente, mi respiración se acelero y no pude controlar ya mi voz, el placer era demasiado para mí. Con mis manos en su cabeza, la jalé hacia a mí y la besé fuerte y agresivamente, su garganta vibró, gimió ante mi acción.

Era como si hubiera perdido el control de mi cuerpo, ya no era conciente de todo lo que hacía, si era mi voz que gritaba repetidamente el nombre de Ritsu, o mi boca que la besaba ferozmente, o mis brazos que la apretaban fuertemente, o mis manos que jalaban su cabello, todo lo que hacía estaba más allá de mi conciencia.

Cuando dejó mis labios, que querían más de sus besos, el interior de mi cuerpo se calentó más y más mientras ella mantenía su ritmo, lo que lo hizo empeorar fue que ronroneaba mi nombre en mí oído con una voz muy ronca mientras lo besaba y lamía.

Y cuando ya no lo pude soportar más, la abracé con toda mi fuerza y deje escapar un fuerte gemido, sentí que mi interior apretaba sus dedos y un líquido salió de mí, mientras yo temblaba violentamente. Me dio unos suaves besos desde mi oído hasta mi boca que suplicaba por aire.

Me recostó gentilmente y besó mi frente, la solté y se acostó a mi lado, me acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía seca, y besó mi sudado hombro. La mire, no podía ver su expresión claramente pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, tímidamente, creo.

Luego comprendí algo, era mi turno de hacerla sentir igual que yo.

Con mi última energía, me puse encima de ella y la rodeé con ambos brazos. Mis brazos estaban temblando, mis párpados estaban pesados y jadeaba pesadamente.

Ritsu sabía que ya no tenía más fuerza para regresarle su afecto, así que dijo "Espera... Mio... está bien..." sostuvo mis brazos, ayudándome a soportar mi cansado cuerpo.

Yo era persistente, la besé en la boca, torpemente, tratando de callarla. Luego dirigí mis besos hacia su cuello, y luego comencé a lamer y morder su sensible piel, con lo que ella gimió.

Pero, cuando traté de mover una de mis manos para tocar su sudada piel, mis párpados se vencieron, se cerraron y perdí toda la energía que tenía. Al final, mi cuerpo cayó encima del suyo, y mi cabeza quedó en su cuello.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

Gruñí y abrí mis ojos cuando escuché el sonido de un timbre, mi visión estaba tan borrosa que tuve que parpadear algunas veces para aclarar mi visión. Cuando tuve una visión clara, levanté mi brazo hacia donde provenía el sonido y golpeé el botón, por suerte, estaba familiarizada con su cuarto... y su despertador.

Levanté mi cabeza y mi cuerpo un poco, que estaban todavía en cima de ella, para ver una solemne y dormilona expresión en Ritsu, los recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, hizo que mi sangre llegara a mis mejillas.

No sólo por el hecho que hicimos el amor, también porque aún estábamos desnudas. Mis ojos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, mis mejillas se enrojecieron cuando vi lo firme que eran sus músculos, debe ser por tocar la batería, y sus hombros, no sé por qué, pero esos hombros eran ¿fascinantes? ¿sexys? ¿firmes? Ya no sabía... y ese rebelde fleco cubriendo su frente tampoco ayudaba.

Luego, fruncí el ceño, recordé algo que no quería. Fue el hecho que me había quedado dormida antes de devolverle su afecto... Ahora me sentía muy, muy avergonzada. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ritsu cuando despertara?

Antes que pudiera pensarlo más, escuché un suave gemido, y luego mis ojos se encontraron con unos somnolientos ojos ámbar.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me susurró "Buenos días, Mio..."

Desvié mis ojos de ella, sintiéndome aún avergonzada. "Buenas..." alcancé a decir.

Desde la esquina de mi ojo, la vi levantar una ceja. "...¿Qué pasa?" Vino su pregunta.

"Yo... yo.. sólo..."

"¿Es por lo de anoche?" mi cuerpo se tensó, ella sabía por qué estaba actuando así.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando un comentario cruel de su parte. Pero en vez de eso, escuché una risa y sentí que acariciaba mi cabeza. "Déjame adivinar, estás avergonzada porque anoche te quedaste dormida en medio de todo, ¿verdad?"

No salieron palabras de mi boca, rió de nuevo y mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

Cuando su risa desapareció, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me abrazo. "En serio... está bien, Mio..." me susurró, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

"Pero-" antes que pudiera decir algo, desde abajo escuchamos la voz de una mujer.

"¡Ritsu! ¿No se supone que ya deberías estar despierta?"

Nos tensamos, parecía que sus padres regresaron en la noche, o en la mañana, no supimos. Y recordamos que era día de escuela, no fin de semana.

"¿Ritsu?" escuchamos el grito nuevamente

Y sonaba... más cerca del cuarto.

Ritsu se paró abruptamente, yo grité y me sujeté fuerte para no caer, ya que aún estaba arriba de ella.

Miró al piso. "¡Rayos! ¡Mi mamá va entrar!"

Me asusté, luego me solté de ella y comencé a buscar mi ropa en el piso, ella hizo lo mismo. Juntamos nuestras ropas y nos vestimos rápidamente, no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos cuando vimos nuestros cuerpos desnudos, en un cuarto alumbrado. Desviamos la mirada y continuamos vistiéndonos, traté de no verla y evitar cualquier cosa que me la pudiera reflejar.

Justo cuando terminamos de vestirnos, la puerta se abrió. "¡Ritsu! Vas a llegar ta- ah, ¿Mio-chan? ¿Dormiste aquí?"

"S-si, Sra. Tainaka..." le contesté, evitando su mirada, como sí al encontrarse nuestros ojos, el secreto de Ritsu y yo se revelaría.

La madre de Ritsu puso su dedo en su mentón y dijo, "...Bueno, como ya es tarde, ¿por qué no te bañas junto con Ritsu? Ya preparé el baño. Oh bien, voy a preparar el desayuno, dense prisa y báñense las dos." y luego se fue, bajó las escaleras.

Escuchar esa peculiar oración nos hizo quedarnos ahí, congeladas.

* * *

Le agradecí a Dios por enésima vez que la parte más tortuosa haya pasado, fue bueno que Ritsu no me preguntara mucho cuando le pedí que nos bañáramos dando la espalda, supuse que hasta ella se sentía un poco avergonzada así que accedió.

Nos habíamos visto desnudas antes de esto, pero ahora era diferente, completamente diferente. Ritsu era mi novia ahora, así que vernos desnudas era algo complicado, ya que nos avergonzamos fácilmente. Sin mencionar que anoche habíamos hecho el amor, en la oscuridad-lo que nos impidió vernos- y era la primera vez, así que vernos sin ropa aún era algo incómodo.

"Dime Mio..."

Mi cuerpo se tensó, mis manos, que estaban secando mi cabello, temblaron un poco, la miré, y le dije tímidamente. "...¿Si?..."

"...No trajiste tu uniforme, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, idi-" me paralicé, llegó el silencio.

...¿Y ahora cómo iba ir a la escuela sin mi uniforme?

"¿Quieres usar uno mío? Tengo uno que es un poco más grande que los que uso..."

Estaba a punto de decirle 'probablemente no me quedara' pero no tenía elección, además, dijo que era 'más grande', así que afirmé. Caminó hacia su guardarropa y buscó el uniforme, cuando lo encontró, me lo dio.

Mi dio un tic en el ojo cuando vi el uniforme que era 'más grande'.

"Ritsu... ehm... esto... no me va a quedar..." mi voz sonó baja y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. "...Mi pecho..."

"...Es tu culpa por tener un pecho eno-AUCH! " y mi puño aterrizo en su cabeza.

Se sobó la cabeza. "Bueno... no tendrás tiempo suficiente para ir a tu casa, ponerte el uniforme y tomar tu mochila ¿cierto? Tu casa esta un poco lejos de aquí... sólo hay tiempo para que tomes tu mochila"

Me quedé en silencio... tenía razón, no tendría tiempo de hacer ambas cosas. Por eso, decidí usar su uniforme 'más grande'.

* * *

"Deja de reírte, ¡idiota!" y su risa fue aún más fuerte, gruñí y miré hacia abajo. La forma en la que usaba el uniforme era al Estilo Ritsu, porque tenía el blazer desabotonado. No podía abotonarlo debido a... mi pecho, y no sólo eso, no pude abotonar un botón de la camisa, porque no cerraría, y eso resulto en que mi pecho... bueno, se veía un poco...

...Al menos mi sostén no se veía.

Y gracias a su uniforme, ni siquiera podía usar bien el listón, sentía que me sofocaba, ese uniforme estaba MUY ajustado para mi cuerpo. Y eso no fue todo, con ESE uniforme, tuve que correr a mi casa, tomar mi mochila, saludar a mis padres, disculparme con ellos por no decirles que iba a tener una 'pijamada' en casa de Ritsu, correr, detenerme y despedirme de ellos, salir y luego correr a la escuela junto con Ritsu.

Gracias a Dios no llegamos tarde, llegamos antes que sonara el timbre, así que nos sentamos en nuestros lugares jadeando. Después que me recuperé, levanté la vista y vi a Ritsu dejar su asiento y acercarse sonriéndome.

"Ehm, creo que debes cubrir eso un poco más" me dijo mientras miraba mi pecho con una cara divertida.

Me sonrojé y tapé mi pecho con mis manos, mientras mis ojos la miraron con ira así que no se pudo reír.

* * *

Después de la escuela, fuimos al salón del club juntas, y Ritsu se sentó a lado de mí, recuerdo que antes que comenzáramos a salir, siempre se sentaba en frente de mí, así que ahora que se sienta mi lado le es más fácil molestarme... o tocarme, no lo sé.

También recuerdo que cuando nos peleamos, regresó a su antiguo lugar y ni siquiera me quería ver.

...¿Fue por eso que las demás no nos quitaron la vista de encima cuando entramos al salón?

Mugi, Yui y Azusa nos miraron fijamente, desde la esquina de mi ojo, las vi mirándose antes de vernos otra vez con una mirada confundida, debían estarlo porque Ritsu se sentó a mi lado nuevamente, y también estaba hablando y molestándome, mientras que ayer habíamos peleado.

Yui finalmente expresó su confusión "...Mio-chan... Ricchan... ¿cuándo arreglaron las cosas?"

Ritsu la miró "¿Eh? Ehm... pues... anoche" su voz sonó más baja cuando dijo 'anoche', mientras yo me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

"Ehh... ya veo... ah, y ¡Mio-chan!"

La volteé a ver "...¿Si?"

"¿No está muy ajustado tu uniforme?"

"...Es de Ritsu."

"¿Eh?" gritaron las tres en coro, nos miraban a mí y a Ritsu simultáneamente.

Y luego se escuchó una risa ahogada de cierta persona sentada a lado de mí, la mire con rabia, con mis mejillas rojas. La vi hacer esa risa burlona, me miro con una... cara indescriptible, antes de decir, "Sabes Mio, hecho algunas cosas por ti, darte mi ropa, y... aún no me has regresado el favor"

Me paralicé, sentí que mis puños querían golpearla en la cabeza, pero me detuve. Tenía razón, no le había regresado el favor, ella hizo muchas cosas buenas por mí, como comprender mi cobardía... ya que por eso también se sentía insegura, e incluso ni siquiera habló mucho sobre que me quedé dormida en medio de... eso. Salvándome de más vergüenza.

Además, comprendí que siempre me mostraba su afecto, incluso en la escuela o en un lugar público, me mostraba todo tipo de afecto, besando tiernamente, tomando mi mano, abrazándome, hablándome gentilmente, o mirarme a los ojos y transmitirme todo sus sentimientos.

Su afecto... siempre ha hecho que mi corazón se acelere.

Mi mirada se suavizo, la miré y sonreí "¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor?"

"¿Qu-?"

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando callé su boca, si, con un beso, en frente de todas... era mi turno de regresarle el favor.

Ritsu, quería agradecerte por hacerme sentir así, por ser amable conmigo, y por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y también quiero agradecerte por hacerme comprender que...

...no es mentira, cuando tu corazón se acelera, estás enamorada.

Porque mi corazón lo hizo, incluso cuando no sabía que eras tú aquella vez, por eso no lamento haberte escogido.

En el verano, quiero ver la puesta del Sol, en el otoño, quiero caminar por las hojas caídas, en el invierno, quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve y en la primavera, quiero ver las flores florecer, todo esto... quiero hacerlo a tu lado.

Aunque sea difícil, aunque la sociedad nos rechace, quiero estar junto contigo...

...Porque te amo, Ritsu.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de unos minutos para que se recuperen…

Díganos que les pareció, mmm ¿hablo en plural? Bueno ahora tengo ayuda de xDai… otra traductora y correctora… Siempre dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ^^, y por favor tomen en cuenta algo: para que esto llegara a sus manos se sacrificaron TRES paquetes de Cleeneks (aproximadamente) uno de la autora original, el mío y el de xDai. Saludos.

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE (Extra)**

"Así que… ¿ahora son pareja?" preguntó Mugi, Ritsu y yo asentimos tímidamente.

"Ya veo… de todos modos, Ricchan, vas a necesitar una curita, tu piquete de mosco se ve un poco mal."

Nos congelamos.

No sólo por la oración, sino por el hecho que Mugi sonreía… muy feliz, MUY feliz.

* * *

TpT

LOL... por eso amo a nuestra Ojou-sama!

Bueno, esperamos haya sido de su agrado, planeaba subirlo el día del cumpleaños de Mio pero mis amigos no merecen esperar tanto, cierto?

PD: Por algo Ryu es una de mis autoras favoritas. Quien por cierto manda a decir: "Thanks for the supports ^^". Me dijo que algunas personas le han dejado Review gracias a mis traducciones ^^. Siempre lo he dicho, si puedes saber decir algunas cosas en inglés, también dale las gracias al autor original.


End file.
